My Life
by Angela 882
Summary: I can't update both the stories. Vote for the story you want to be updated.
1. Chapter 1

**So guys, this is my second story, it's based on Musa and Musa and Musa. I was going to write this story on Flora, but later on, I it came to me that Musa is one of the angry types, so I thought that this plot suits only Musa. It's dedicated to those who liked my 'Tell me who I am' based on Bloom and Stella.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A seven-year old girl was playing in her room, while her mother and father were sitting in the other room talking.

Her mother- "What do you think about those warnings, should we go away, Henry?"

Her father- "No Tune** (1)**, we can't leave everyone alone."

Tune- "But those warnings……"

Henry- "I don't think that those warnings will come true, and if they come true, we'll be together and face all the dangers."  
Tune- "Oh, Henry I'm afraid."

Henry- "Don't worry, nothing bad will happen, and if anything happens, I'll protect you and Musa."

Lily (smiles) - "OK, I trust you Henry."  
Musa- (comes running into the room) – "Mom, can I go outside for playing?"

Tune- "Sorry honey, you can't go out, it's getting too cloudy outside."

Musa- Why, you never allow me to go outside…. hey, what's going on here, why is everything trembling?"

Tune- Oh no, those warnings were true."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) I know that it's the name of Musa's pixie, but I forgot her mother's name.

A perfect start for a perfect story, Ok this is not a perfect story but at least it is a story. REVIEW. 


	2. Chapter 2

**So now my updates will take time, coz' I'll have to work on two stories. I'm not like those talented authors who can finish a story in seconds. Ideas come to me on their own will. So if ideas don't come, I don't update, and if they come, I update. So be patient please. I've got loads of homework to manage.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I'll take my Revenge

After 10 years-

Miss Faragonda and Miss Griselda are talking in Miss F's office.

"Today is the day we destroyed the Planet Melody" Miss G said.

"It was the biggest mistake of our life, I still can't believe that we actually did it, we destroyed a whole planet" Miss F said.

"But we didn't do that on purpose, it was necessary and we had warned everyone to go out of the planet" Miss Griffin said entering into the office.

"Yes I know, we did it to save the great dragon flame and to give it back to Bloom, the princess of Sparks but it was not right" Miss F replied.

"Yes, Miss Faragonda, Miss Griffin is right" said Professor Saladin, who was also coming there.

"Whenever I see a girl with a musical talent, it reminds me of Tune, she was my friend and I destroyed her planet, and we still don't know what happened of her" Miss F replied.

"But we had to destroy that planet in order to save the whole universe" Miss Griffin said, consoling Miss F.

On the other side in the planet Galatea, Musa and her mother, Tune are talking.

"Are you sure you want to go to Magix, Musa" Tune asked Musa, with a little uncertainty.

"Yes mom, I want to go there. I want to take my revenge, they killed my father, and I'm not going to spare them" was the reply.

"Then take care of yourself" Tune said. She could never let her daughter do anything like that if it was 10 years before. But now, she was full of deep hatred for Magix.

"Mom, I can never forget that day."

Flashback

Musa, Tune and Henry were severely injured but still they were running to save their lives.

"Tune, can you make a portal for us" Henry asked.

"I'm not so sure, I'm very weak at the moment, but I'll try."

"Try your best Tune; we can't let anything happen to Musa."

"Henry, I've made a portal but it can carry only two persons."

"OK then, go to planet Galatea with Musa, and I'll try to come there in another portal."

"But Henry…."

"I'll be OK and I'll try to come there."

"Take care."

But Henry never came, because after 5 minutes, the planet was destroyed.

End of Flashback

Musa's eyes were full of anger, and once again she vowed, "I'll take my revenge."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So that's the second chappie. Hope you like. See Ya.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reviews guys. And here's the next chappie. And I'm proud (rather happy) to say that I love FanFiction, and I love you all. Oops, looks as if I've got too much of Christmas spirit-LoL. And the words written in italics are the thoughts of Musa.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Bye Mom_

_Bye Musa, take care of yourself._

**---**

In Alfea-

Alfea School for fairies was buzzing with excitement. A lot of freshers had come there.

When Musa reached there, she was still full of anger. _I'll have to control my anger. I'll have to be friendly. I just need to take some deep breaths._

"Hey, are you nervous" a red-haired girl said approaching her.

"Umm…. No I'm alright" Musa said, immediately recognizing her. She was Bloom, the princess of Sparks. _Hey Bloom, you were also responsible for destroying_ my_ planet, isn't it? And now you'll also suffer._

"Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm alright. I'm Musa from planet Galatea, and you are?"

"I'm Bloom, the princess of Sparks."  
_I know that very well Bloom._

They were talking when a voice interrupted them. It belonged to Miss Faragonda, the headmistress of the school.

"Good Morning girls, I welcome you to Alfea. You will learn everything that is needed…….."

"I think this speech will be long enough to make us sleepy" Bloom said to Musa.

"Yeah, you're right, girl" Musa answered.

"Hey, I have a name, and that is Bloom."

"I know," Musa said laughing._ Hey, what's going on? I want to kill this girl, but I'm becoming her friend._

"Hey, what's up? You really think too much" Bloom said.

"What?"

"I said that why do you keep thinking all the time?"

"Hey girls, can I interfere?" a blonde-haired girl said.

"Oh, sure. But you must tell your name before that" Bloom answered.

"I'm Stella, the princess of Solaria, and you are?"

"I'm Bloom, the princess of Sparks and she is Musa, from planet Galatea."

"I never knew that I'd meet a princess at Alfea. And I'll introduce you to some girls which I've just met. She is Flora from planet Limphea" she said pointing to a brown-haired girl, "And she's Tecna from planet Zenith" she said pointing to a purple-haired girl.

"Hello girls" Flora said sweetly.

"Hi girls" Tecna said.

"Hi Tecna and Flora" Bloom and Musa said.

After the end of the assembly, the girls had become good friends, as the assembly was really long.

As they went into their dorms, Musa was extremely happy, not because she had got some friends, but because of another reason. _I've made friends with these girls. Their planets were the first to support the destruction of my planet, and now I've got a better chance to take my revenge._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_So hope you like this story._


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so so so sorry for not updating. Our Christmas holidays have just started and I wanted to have a little break from everything. But now, I'm back with a bang, OK not a bang but I'm back with a chapter at least. And again, the sentences/words written in italics are the thoughts of Musa.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"So Girls, you can find anything about anyone in this Library. You just have to speak the name of the book and you'll be able to get it" Barbatea, the head librarian of Alfea said showing the girls the library.

"But Miss Barbatea, I've heard that some books here are very sensitive" Tecna said.

"Yes Tecna, but those books are in the high security zone. No one can go in that zone except the Alfea fairies. And we all know that Alfea fairies would not like any harm done to these books" Barbatea said.

"Soooooo… can we go to that part?" Bloom asked.

"Sure, but be careful with those books" Barbatea answered.

When they reached the secured part, Musa was looking very cheerful.

"Hey Musa, looking very happy today, what's the reason?" Bloom asked Musa.

"Umm…Yes I'm cheerful coz' we're getting the chance to read these books which are so old, so ancient and so….amazing" Musa answered.

But she was happy for another reason. _I'll spread some of the dark magic which I've learnt and dark magic will destroy these books. And if these precious books are destroyed, there is a chance that some of the Magix power may get incapacitated. _

She muttered a few words under her breath: _Macaule Dylops Essentiona Mislopda._

"Did you say anything?" Bloom asked Musa.

"No, I was reading this book. This is very interesting" Musa answered.

"Okay"

----------

"I request all of you to please wake up. I repeat, all the students and teachers of Alfea please wake up and gather in the garden" a voice sounded from the microphone.

"What happened?" Stella woke up, rubbing her eyes.

"Stella, c'mon put up your clothes, there's an emergency" Bloom told Stella.

"What emergency?" Stella was still sleepy.

"C'mon sleepy head, wake up" Bloom said, shaking Stella. All the other fairies were already outside. By the time Bloom and Stella reached there, Miss Faragonda, their headmistress had started speaking.

"Girls, please pay attention, there's a major problem in the library. Because of some type of dark magic, all the books in the secured portion have burnt up. They contained many useful magic spells and other things. This is a big loss for all of us. So I request all of you to inform me if you got any clue about this."

The fairies were shocked and sad for such a big loss.

"According to my calculations, there's no explanation for this, there have been many attempts of stealing these books but there have not ANY attempts of destroying these books" Tecna said, in her always logical, robot-like manner.

"Yes Tecna, you're right. I've tried to take the help of nature to find out if anyone entered Alfea last night, but of no use" Flora said.

"So what are we waiting for? We have got a BEAUTIFUL chance of missing our classes and now we should start our search" Stella said.

"OH STELLA" all the girls shouted together.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So so so sorry again sweeties for not updating. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay here's the review reply for Musa Enchantix--- Thanx. And I really took the idea of Musa being bad and all that from your stories ;-). **

**For everyone--- Thank you guys. Love you. (I love you even if you don't review. And I'll love you even more if you review. So review please) ******

**And again, words in italics are the thoughts of Musa.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Where should we start our search" Stella asked.

"We should start at the library, coz' that's the place where dark magic was spread" Tecna answered.

"And I can go outside and take some help from nature" Flora said.

"I'll go with Flora", Musa said.

_Flora can communicate with nature. So I'll have to go with Flora to make sure that nature doesn't destroy my plans._

"C'mon Musa, we should go" Flora said.

"Let's go then"

On reaching the garden, Flora said- I'll try to communicate with nature. You can try your sonic waves to try to find any clue" Flora told Musa.

"Okay"

"I can't get anything. It's so odd. I always get a lot of help from nature, but the trees are not responding at all" Flora said in a worried tone.

_They are under the hypnotic sonar waves. They won't say anything until I tell them to._

"It's of no use. I've tried my best but the trees are not responding. Let's go and see if the girls have come to know of anything" Flora said.

_That's what I wanted._

----

In the library-

"Hey girls, found anything?" Flora asked, coming in the library.

"No, all that we could find were lots of boring books and dust" Stella answered, in a tired voice.

"Did you find anything?" Tecna asked Flora and Musa.

"No, the nature is not responding at all" Flora said.

"It's getting late" Tecna said looking at the watch.

"Let's go to our dorm and sleep" Stella said.

"You're right" Bloom replied, yawning.

It wasn't their fault. They had been woken in middle of the night.

_Sleep girls, it going to become your habit. Many accidents will be happening in your school. And beware, Bloom, death is awaiting you._


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, sorry for not updating and even more sorry for not replying to your reviews. But I know that you people are very kind and forgive me. So here comes the story. Enjoy and REVIEW.**

**And again, words/sentences in italics are Musa's thoughts.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------** "Hey girls, listen to the breaking news of the day" Stella said coming in the dorm in great excitement.

"What happened Stell?" Bloom asked.

"There's a party at Red Fountain, the boys' school, and probably we'll find our new boys. What do you think?" Stella said.

"It looks like a great idea, but are we invited? Because if we are not invited, then it's logical for us to stay here at Alfea" Tecna said, in her –I'm logical and I know everything- manner.

"Stop being robot-like, Tecna" (A/N- Tecna IS a robot, so it's obvious that she'll behave like robot lol)

"Hey" Tecna said, obviously annoyed.

"I said that because you DESERVED that" Stella shouted back.

"No, I didn't deserve that but you deserve a piece of advice from someone better than you, like ME.

"Shut Up your fuck" Stella said, shouting.

"Stop fighting, girls. Stella, tell me that are we invited or not? And learn to respect your friends. And Tecna, be a little patient and speak less logically. And now you both will stay locked in this room till you sort out your matters" Bloom shouted at them, making Stella and Tecna quiet.

_Wow girl, you really deserve to be a queen. But you will never become a queen because I'll kill you long before that._

"Hey Musa, are you alright?" Bloom asked shaking Musa.

"Yes I am alright. I was just thinking that how did you solve that fight so…easily" Musa asked.

"Actually all the princesses have to go to a type of princess camp where they learn everything and learning this was also a part of that. Remembering that sends a chill down my spine" Bloom said.

"Thank God" Musa muttered under her breath.

"What?" Bloom said.

"Nothing, nothing at all" Musa replied.

"Now I'll go and check if Stella and Tecna have sorted out or not" Bloom said.

_This is the only good thing that I've ever liked about not being the princess of Melody. _

_-------------_

After some time, in their dorm-

"Okay, I'm sorry Tecna" Stella finally said. She had to go to the party on any cost.

"I'm also sorry Stella" Tecna said.

"Good, and now you won't fight or I'll do something much more worse" Bloom said.

"Yes ma'am" Stella and Tecna replied together.

_Good work Bloom, but too bad that your life won't be as good._

---------

After some more time-

"Oh no, what shall I wear for the party. Will anyone help this damsel in distress?" Stella was looking as if a monster was eating her.

"Wear anything Stella; you look good in every dress" Flora said.

"Thanks" Stella said.

"Hey Stella, why don't you try this one" Bloom said picking out a without-sleeves orange colored dress with a pearl belt.

"Oh Bloom, you are a life-saver…and looking gorgeous" Stella said, looking at her. She was wearing a baby-blue off-shoulder dress with a silver tiara.

"Thanks" Bloom replied.

By the time, other girls had also come there. They all were looking great.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Next chappie will be about the boys and the party.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, I have a good and a bad news for you. **

**Good News- I'm becoming a teenager on 18****th****. Yay!!!!!!!!!!**

**Bad News- I'm leaving FanFiction for about a month because of my exams. My exams are in February so I'll have to work hard from now. So forgive me please. I updated my other story but I couldn't take my time out for this one. I'm really really really sorry. I know you have been waiting for a long time for this story to be updated, but sorry.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hellooooooooooooooo everyone, I'm back. It really feels great to be back at FanFiction. And the feeling that I have escaped from the clutches of exams is really pleasing. Now it's time for me to sit back and return to my stories. And I really feel proud to tell you that my exams have been really well and I am sure that I'll get more than 90 marks. **

**By the way, you guys were really caring. Thanx a billion for your good lucks and best wishes that you gave me. And thanks a billion to those who prayed for me and my story to get back soon.**

**P.S. - If you didn't pray, don't worry. Be happy. **

**More P.S.-I'm thinking that it's the time for a new pen name. I'm thinking about Angela? Isn't it nice? Give me your suggestions soon. The name should start with an 'A' and it should have at least six words.**

**One more P.S. -Once again, the words/sentences in italics are the thoughts of Musa.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The Boys

In the Red Fountain School for specialists, the boys were making arrangements for the party.

"C'mon boys, everything should be great. All the Alfea fairies are coming here, so we should have a good impression on them" Professor Codatora **(1) **was shouting.

"Why does he shout like that? Everything is perfectly ready, he doesn't need to shout every time" a blonde-haired boy said to a brown-haired one.

"You're right Sky, but our status is lower than his, so we can't do anything" the brown-haired replied.

"You're right Brandon, but I really wish that he would stop shouting like that. His shouting really gets on my nerves" Sky said.

"Hello prince Sky, how are you?" a long-haired boy said.

"Hi Helia, I'm fine. And, will you please stop calling me a prince? Call me Sky" Sky replied.

"Okay Sky, I'll…" Helia was saying but was interrupted.

"But don't you all think that the great prince Sky of Eraklyon should be called a prince" a magenta-haired boy came and interrupted Helia. I want to fight you attitude was clearly visible in his voice. No wonder that his relations with Sky weren't good.

The vibes between Riven and Sky were getting intense but a boy came and told them that they were being called by Cordatora.

"I'll deal with you later and the deal wouldn't be good for you, I promise" Riven said to Sky while they were going.

"Your dreams of defeating me will never come true, I promise" Sky replied.

When they went to Cordatora, he told them that he would be arranging them into groups of five boys.

"I'm arranging you into different groups; each group will have five boys, each having different qualities. The members of a group will not be changed. First of all, I'll announce the grouping of the first-year boys. Group one consists of Enervos, George, Michael, Ethan and Spervon. Group two consists of Sky, Brandon, Helia, Timmy and Riven. Group three comprises of--- (and his blah-blah continued till one thousand, two hundred and twenty three years, but we don't have this much time, therefore we'll just listen to what the specialists were saying).

"This is NOT possible" Sky said.

"You're right; we can't be in the group with that geek Timmy and Riven. The group will have to be changed" Brandon said.

"But didn't you listen to what Cordatora said; he said that the members of the groups wouldn't be changed" Sky said.

"We'll plead, we'll do anything" Brandon said.

"Okay, but party is just about to start, so we'll do everything after the party is over" Sky said.

"The Alfea fairies are coming, and I'll keep a sharp look-out for a new girlfriend" Brandon said.

"What about Alicia?" Sky asked.

"Who is Alicia?" Brandon asked.

"Your girlfriend in Eraklyon, but I suppose that either your memory is not good or you need a new girlfriend every month** (2)**" Sky said, sighing.

"Oh, Alicia, I remember her; she was sweet and beautiful but a little nosy. So I felt that it was better for us to break-up. And I don't get a new girlfriend every month. I mean, I was with Rosie for three months, and I was with Star for two months. So you're not right at all" Brandon replied.

"Okay, okay, I am sorry" Sky said, sighing once again.

In the party-

"Hey Bloom, are you sure I'm looking alright?" Stella asked.

"Stella, I've already told you a billion times that you are looking great. Please don't ask me again or I'll have to use my dragon power **(3)**" Bloom said.

"Okay, I'm sorry Bloom, I wanted to make sure that I was looking perfect" Stella said, clearly afraid by the thought of Bloom using her dragon power on her, this could ruin her make-up.

_These Red Fountain boys are pretty good decorators._

"Hey Musa, have you met any boy yet?" Bloom asked.

"Well, I haven't found anyone yet. But where are all others?" Musa asked.

"Well…Stella has already started flirting with a brown-haired boy, Flora has met someone who keeps talking about art and nature and Tecna met a geek who talks about nothing but computers and technology. And he was saying something like zenithology **(4)**. Have you any idea about what zenithology is?" Bloom said.

"I've no idea at all about zenithology. By the way, have you met someone?" Musa asked.

"No" Bloom replied in a single word.

_Even if you have found someone, you won't be living with him for long._

When Musa entered in the artillery station of Red Fountain, no one could see her as she put a magical cloak around her. **(5)**

"Okay boys, be careful, no witch should enter here and NO ONE SHOLD TOUCH CODEX" Codatora was saying to the boys.

_Don't worry Codatora; no witch will enter here. But don't you think that a fairy could also be dangerous?_

Musa went in and put a spell on all the guards so that they all started guarding the artillery instead of the codex.

_Hah, no one will ever come to know that I stole the codex and everyone will blame the witches because I have used dark magic._

"Be careful girls, we're ought to take the codex to Lord Darkar otherwise he'll kill us" a cold whisper sounded.

"He won't kill us, Darcy, he needs us, badly" another one whispered.

"You're right Icy" another girl with frizzy hair said.

"But Stormy…" Darcy protested, but was stopped by Icy.

"Shhh…there's someone here, get ready to fight girls" Icy said, pointing towards an unclear figure. It surely was a human but couldn't be recognized. On going closer, they saw that it was a girl in a dark cloak. **(6)**

"Who are you?" Icy asked.

"I heard that you were looking for a little toy" the girl said in an ice-cold voice.

"Its codex, not a toy, you $#" Stormy burst out.

"Calm down girl, it is of no value to me. I brought this for you" the girl said.

"Why?" Darcy asked.

"I don't need to answer that. Take it and go away" she replied, throwing the codex towards them.

"Hey stop, where are you going" Icy called her but she disappeared, saying that she would return again to help them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I'm not sure that he is a teacher in Red Fountain or not. I read his name somewhere on a Winx website and wrote it here. Sorry if it is wrong.**

**Okay, Brandon doesn't get a new girlfriend every month, but I only wrote what the story required.**

**Oooooh, Bloom will use her dragon power on Stella!**

**According to me, zenithology would be the study of Tecna's planet or something like that. Anyways, who cares?**

**Get ready for Musa's bad self.**

**Hey, do you know who is she? She's mysterious, isn't she, okay, okay, she's Musa.**

**See ya later!!!!!!!**

**Review!!!!!!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**So here comes the next chappie, read it, enjoy it, but most important, review it. Hey, like my new name?**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Who was she? Why the hell she helped us?" Darcy said on their way to Darkar's castle.

"Shut up. We'll catch her the next time. She can be really useful" Icy said.

"But we'll have to know who she is" Stormy said.

-----------

In Alfea-

"Hey girls, I know that you all are tired but I'm thinking about a sleepover" Bloom said.

"A sleepover?" everyone said, together.

"Well, not a sleepover actually, just a little talk and food" Bloom replied.

"You're right bloom, this sleepover will be the perfect chance to tell you about Brandon and his skills" Stella said.

"And I'll tell all of you about a new digi-power simulated computer about which Timmy told me" Tecna said.

"And I'll show you the drawings that Helia made for me" Flora said, blushing.

"The idea of a sleepover is pretty exciting" Musa said.

"Okay then, let's go in mine and Flora's room" Bloom said.

_Stupid fairies, they are going to talk about drawings, computers and the skills of a boy in a sleepover. My head is gonna burst. I hate to say this, but Bloom is more tolerable than Stella, Flora and Tecna. She doesn't keep talking about stupid things all the time. Anyways, Musa you'll have to go._

"C'mon Musa, what are you waiting for?" the girls called her.

_I wish that I could kill them with a dark blast. But I can't, because I'm basically a fairy, and I need my dark powers to be recharged._

-----------

In the morning-

"Wake up girls, it is already 9:30" Flora said, waking everyone.

"What? It can't be 9:30, I mean, we can't be so late" Bloom said.

"It means that we all have missed our morning classes" Tecna said.

"Oh shit, we missed Griselda's class. She'll surely kill us now" Musa said, worried.

"What should we do now?" Stella said in distress.

"Calm down girls, our punishment won't be too bad…I hope" Bloom said.

_Stupid fuckin' girls, why the hell they do this to me?_

"Bloom is right, calm down everyone, we'll say sorry and regret" Flora said.

"This idea works only in the case of Faragonda" Stella said.

"Okay then, let's go and see what punishment we have to face" Bloom said, sighing.

--------------

In the night-

_I hate everyone in this world. Why did you leave me alone dad? Mom remained too busy in arranging money for our daily needs. I never got the time to talk to her. Mom never wanted me to be bad. It was me who wanted to take revenge. I went away from mom. I got so busy in learning dark powers that I never got close to my mom. Whenever she wanted to talk to me, I was busy. Oh dad, I wish I could change everything. I wish that I could go back in time and save you from dying. If you'd been alive, these girls would have been my best friends, not my enemies. When Melody was destroyed, I swore that I would take revenge. But I never knew that it would be so difficult to hurt someone who cares for you. Today, Miss F told us to go into the simulator and fight the witches. I was hurt but all of them protected me and fought the witches without my help. They all were also injured, but they were more worried for me. Why? I wish I could be where you are. I want to die. But I can't. I want to be a true friend to all of them. I want to lead a normal life. But I can't. I don't know why I can't make up my mind to hurt them. I don't know why I'm unable to kill them. I want to be strong enough to fight these feelings. But I'm not. Dad, please tell me what to do? You have always guided me. Please guide me this time also. I need you dad._

_I need your guidance dad._

Musa always talked to her dad whenever she was in distress. Her dad helped her. But her dad also didn't help this time. Musa hated herself for being so apprehensive about hurting the Winx. But she was unable to control her feelings.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I know that the chappie is small, but it tells about the inner side of Musa and her angst. REVIEW!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for not updating guys

**Sorry for not updating guys. I'm desperately trying to manage my high school homework.**

--

I want to help you Musa

The next day-

Flora woke up and went for a walk outside. She always woke up early in the morning and went for a walk. It refreshed her mind. But today, she was not able to concentrate on her magic. Therefore she went inside and decided to go and talk to Musa as she could hear some noises from her room and assumed that she had already woken up. But when she went in Musa's room, she was surprised to find Musa sitting in the corner of her room, crying. She ran to her and put her hand gently over her shoulder.

"Musa, sweetie, why are you crying? What happened?" Flora asked.

"Oh, Flora, I didn't know that you wake up so early" Musa answered, hurriedly wiping her tears.

"You didn't answer me Musa" Flora said.

"I…I was…not crying…" Musa said.

"You don't need to hide anything from me. I'm your friend" Flora said gently.

"I…know…I…was just…oh please Flora, I can't tell you" Musa started crying.

"It's all right. Perhaps I can help you with your problems. Please, tell me" Flora said.

"I can't. Why don't you understand? It is my pain. I have to bear it myself. I don't want to burden anyone with my grieves" Musa said.

_Oh no Musa, what have you said. Flora wants to help you, but you want to take her help. Just tell her to go away._

"Musa, calm down, don't…" Flora tried to say.

"Please Flora, I'm alright, you don't need to worry about me. I can manage everything. And please don't tell anyone that I was crying" Musa said.

"Are you sure that you are alright?" Flora asked uncertainly.

"Yes, I am okay" Musa answered dryly.

"Okay, take care" Flora went away saying this. But when she went out, she started wondering about the cause of Musa's crying and her odd behavior. But she decided that it would be better if she didn't tell anyone about all this.

In the room-

Musa started crying again. _I am the unluckiest person of all the dimensions. I can't even share me grieves with anyone. The only girl in can trust is Galatea, and even she doesn't know my secret. The people whom I want to destroy think that I'm their best friend and trust me. No, I can't get softer towards them. They killed my father. They destroyed my planet. I won't forgive them._

Someone knocked the door.

"Come in" Musa said, wiping her tears.

"Hey Musa, are you ready. Our classes are about to start" Bloom came into the room.

"No, I've just woken up" Musa replied, hoping that Flora hadn't told anyone.

"Get ready soon. Our classes are starting in just fifteen minutes" Bloom said.

"Don't worry" saying this, Musa muttered a spell and was ready in a few seconds.

"Let's go" Musa said, smiling.

--

**Please review. Sorry if the chappie is short. I'm having a headache and can't think of anything.**


End file.
